FV414: Epilogue
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Janeway is lumbered on babysitting duty when Q arrives with his son and a promise to help bring the Enterprise back to the Alpha Quadrant.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

**Written //** 29th February, 1st, 2nd, 12th - 16th & 24th March 2004

------------

**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was at it's busiest for the grand re-opening. Instead of several tables close to one of the corner windows, there was now a mini bar. Noah was working there, happily cleaning glasses. Several unknown crewmembers populated the kitchen.

The main doors opened up, James, Lena and one tall girl walked in. Suddenly the girl screamed, "get the hell away from my new cooker, punks!" Then she rushed passed them and ran into the kitchen. Several unknowns ran for their lives.

"Ookay, now I've seen everything," Lena commented. She and James headed towards the bar.

Noah finished cleaning one of the glasses, "hey guys. If you're here to threaten me again, you'll have to wait until I cleared the glasses."

"No you're fine," James said.

"Do you still make those fruit drinks?" Lena asked, she sat on one of the stools.

"Of course I do, they're my speciality. If you're planning on eating too, you've got to take a number and the waitress will take your full order," Noah replied.

"Wow it's just like that restaurant I went to, no wait it wasn't," James said. Noah and Lena stared blankly at him. "No it's more like a meat counter."

Lena turned back to Noah, "ok, you really should learn your lines before you speak them."

Noah tried to keep a straight face, "you're number twenty two, the number is on the table."

James and Lena sat down a nearby table near the window. Naomi walked over wearing a full red outfit, holding a PADD. "Ok guys, what will it be?"

"This is your brilliant new job?" James asked.

Naomi grinned, "yeah isn't it great? Don't you just love the uniform?"

"Yes, I do so much I want one too," James said sarcastically. Naomi didn't get it, she smiled sweetly.

Lena shook her head, "you dumped Security for this?"

"Yeah, it was too hard. I'd love to talk but as you can see, it's a busy day," Naomi replied.

"Ok I'll have that red juice, not the alcohol one. Also a plate of chips," Lena said.

"Right," Naomi said, she glanced at James.

"No, nothing for me," James said.

Naomi smiled cheekily, "you're just jealous."

James raised his eyebrow, "I am?"

"Yeah, you used to be one of my bosses and you're just jealous that I've got a new boss," Naomi replied.

"Right whatever, I'll have a coke," James muttered.

Naomi nodded, "you've got it babe." She walked away humming something.

"I should of guessed, what other job can a girl like her get?" James commented.

"Captains Assistant?" Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you even here anyway, I figured it was training time."

"It is, I just don't feel like going," James replied.

"I figured you'd be there, you were happy that Jessie was going to join the training," Lena said.

James looked uncomfortable, "well yeah it's good, it's just.."

Lena smiled, "oh I get it."

"Oh not you too, enough crazy theories please," James muttered.

Lena ignored him, "I came by the other day, I noticed it too."

Naomi came back with a tray, she placed a plate and two glasses on the table. "Who's paying?" Naomi asked.

"I will," James replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "just because I have no job now doesn't mean you have to pay." James stared at her, she rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I'll pay half." Naomi walked away again.

"What are you talking about anyway?" James asked.

"You mean you didn't notice it? Jessie and I were talking and he was glancing over at her, I'm sure of it," Lena replied.

James' eyes widened, "he was what?"

"I thought this was the reason why you didn't want to train," Lena muttered.

"Daniel kept looking at Jessie?" James questioned.

Lena nodded her head nervously, "yeah."

"That was why he was easily won over," James grumbled. He snatched a few chips off Lena's plate.

Lena glared at him, "hey!"

"Oh sorry," James said, he put back the chips he'd already half eaten.

Lena stared at the chips in disgust, "it's ok, you can have them." He took them back. "Look it's ok, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh of course, there's nothing to worry about. That blondey has a thing for Jessie, it's not a big deal," James muttered.

"Oh please, it isn't a big deal. Jessie wont even like him let alone make a move or something. If he made a move she would probably kick him in a sensitive place. We all know Jessie six months pregnant isn't something you should mess with," Lena said.

"Five months," James said.

"Well she's more aggressive but sometimes she gets a little hyperactive, but she's passed that flirty stage right?" Lena said.

"Yeah thank god, the hyperactivity is still there but I didn't notice the aggression. She usually beats the snot out of Tom," James said.

"We're missing the point here. She'll either laugh at him or beat him up, you don't need to worry," Lena said.

James sighed, "yeah, I can't imagine anybody liking him. His hair's all glow in the dark and he looks old for his age."

"Ok he's not that bad really, a lot of girls seem to like him now that he's not annoying," Lena said. "Ok the hair's a bit much but he's all right looking, and that's something since I'm saying it." James stared at her looking scared. "Ohno, wrong guy. He's yuck, eew, not even Naomi would give him the time of day."

Naomi walked over, "tell me about it, I mean who'd even give their kid a name like Neelix?"

"I was talking about Daniel," Lena said quietly.

"Are you blind woman? He's like the second fittest I've seen in a while," Naomi said.

"Really, who's the first not like I care," James questioned.

Naomi sighed, "oh.. he's such a cutey, all strong, manly, tall, dark.." She stared into the distance, she quickly snapped out of it. "Thanks a lot James, I've just spent ten minutes getting him out of my head, god!" She stormed off.

"She was thinking of Kevin, without a top too," Lena said looking disgusted.

James nodded his head nervously, "yeah I got a slightly blurry vision of that."

"Ah, it must be nice having not as much telepathic control," Lena said.

"Well like you said, nothing to worry about. I'm not even first or second, first has hit on Jessie and second wants to," James said.

"First has tried and failed, second probably wont," Lena said. "Besides that was Naomi's top ten winners, she used to chase Harry around all the time. Then again she called you babe, so you're probably third."

"Really, I thought she was talking to you," James said.

Lena glared at him, "don't, she was talking to you so shut up."

**Holodeck Two:**  
Daniel, Faye and Jessie had sat down on the chairs in the hologym. Faye was looking rather bored.

"So what level are you?" Daniel asked as he put a spell book on his lap.

"There are levels?" Jessie questioned.

"Um yeah," Daniel replied. "What spells have you done?"

"Besides from when I was evil? Um transportation, but I didn't get too far. I turned B'Elanna invisible, made Duncan older instead of a protection spell," Jessie replied. "Yeah I suck."

Daniel smiled as he looked down at the book, "ok level one then, though invisibility spells are advanced."

Jessie looked guilty for a second, "oh I can make a perfectly tough and violent guy a hyperactive, timid um.. childish guy."

"Oh so that's why Tom's like that," Daniel said.

Jessie laughed, "Tom was always like that."

"Yeah I know, you did that to James right," Daniel said.

The arch appeared, the doors opened and Lena and James came through them.

"Wow you didn't tell me training was a laugh riot now," Lena said.

"It's not, usually," James said.

Jessie climbed out of her seat and ran over to James. "Hey cutie," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Um hey yourself. You know I am kinda passed the age where cute is good," James said.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Jessie asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I'll stop you right there Jess," Lena butted in.

Faye sat up quickly, "what, I'm awake."

"It's ok Faye," Daniel muttered as he stood up. "So Lena, are you joining us again?"

"Yeah for today, there's nothing to do really," Lena replied.

"Damn a full class," Daniel said. He glanced over at James and Jessie. "You two are going to work right, not flirt or crap?"

Jessie pulled away enough to glance over at him, "work, I came here to work."

"Yeah Daniel, Jessie wants to work with you," James muttered to himself.

Jessie turned back to him, "what's up with you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine with you training with Daniel. I trust you," James continued to mutter.

"Are you.." Jessie said quietly. She quickly guided him to another part of the room, "you're acting jealous, why?"

"No I'm not, there's nothing to be jealous about," James replied.

"You're damn right about the second part, but you are jealous," Jessie said.

Meanwhile Lena headed over to Daniel who was watching them with interest. "What's that all about?"

Lena sighed, "James thinks, well he's more worried that Jessie's spending too much time training with you."

Daniel looked proud, "really? You can tell him to stop worrying, I don't like her that way."

Lena frowned, "but you kept looking over at her the other day, you know when I was talking to her."

"I did?" Daniel looked confused, "that's weird."

"Uh huh, well I got him worked up for nothing," Lena muttered.

"Obviously," Daniel said.

Meanwhile the calm conversation between James and Jessie wasn't as calm as before. "I can't believe you don't trust me after all this time," Jessie grumbled.

"No I do trust you, it's him I don't trust," James said.

Jessie shook her head, "what makes you think that I'd choose him over you anyway?"

James just shrugged, "I dunno, Lena and Naomi thinks that.."

Jessie laughed, "oh my god, this sounds funny before you even get to the point."

"They all think Daniel's good looking, and he's interested in you and.." James muttered.

"Ok Lena went out with Craig. Naomi used to chase Harry around like a puppy dog," Jessie said.

"Yes so?" James said.

"So you're getting upset because they think Daniel's a looker who's going to take me away from you. Hello, they're not very good judges are they?" Jessie said.

"Maybe but Naomi would date every guy if she could, and Daniel is second best on her list," James said.

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "who's first?"

James pretended to look hurt, "it hurts me that you'd ask that."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're first on my list," Jessie said as she put her arms back around him.

"You have a list?" James questioned.

Jessie bit her lip nervously, "um.. it's a list with just your name on it. The important thing is you're on top."

Daniel walked over to them, "he is? Good old fashioned ey?"

James and Jessie stared blankly at him. "Oh my god, just shut up Dan," Jessie muttered.

Lena joined the others, "what did I miss?"

"Me freaking them out," Daniel sniggered.

"So glad I missed that," Lena said.

"It's ok, we're all over it," James commented.

Jessie folded her arms, "I wasn't freaked out, I was more disgusted."

"Oh ok," Daniel muttered.

**The Alpha Quadrant, the Leda Bridge:**  
"I'm telling you, I didn't cheat," Angela said.

Harry sat down in his chair, "then how are you a Commander and in charge of a ship? You're the same age as me."

"Well for one thing Starfleet is short on officers right now," Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I did leave school early, joined the prep college earlier than most. That's all."

"Oh that makes sense I guess," Harry said. "I should of done the same."

Angela shook her head, "no you shouldn't of. I got expelled for um.. doing something wrong. Afterwards I had no friends and I had a hard time.."

"Oh, you're right, maybe I'm glad I didn't do that then," Harry said.

"Just maybe?" Angela raised her eyebrow, "you don't know why I got expelled, did you? Thank god that's blown over."

"Am I suppose to know?" Harry asked.

"No but somehow everyone I met seemed to know. I guess it was about seventeen years ago," Angela replied.

"Ok ok, if you're not going to tell me just drop it," Harry said.

The opps person turned around, "I hate to interrupt but we're nearing an alien fleet. It might be the Lillyia."

Angela sighed, "oh good."

**Voyager:**  
Kathryn left her Ready Room, "report."

Andrea raised her eyebrow, "do you always do that?"

"No," Kathryn pouted. "Sometimes I say report while leaving a turbolift or the conference. Sometimes I even say 'whats going on'."

"Or come out of the Ready Ream and sing your latest coffee parody," Andrea muttered.

"Hmm, she's good," Phoebe commented.

Lilly stepped off the turbolift, "you called?"

"Yeah we're getting close to the fleet now," Andrea said.

"Ok this'll be interesting," Lilly muttered.

Kathryn turned to opps which was now manned by Jodie. "Hail them when we're in range."

"They are in range doofus," Andrea said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "doofus? You hurt me with your words."

"On screen," Andrea muttered, passing Kathryn a stone cold glare.

The viewscreen changed to show Scot and James 2 standing on their bridge. Lilly looked uncomfortable, "hey guys."

"Lilly?" Scot stuttered with wide eyes. "You're the last person I expected to see."

Lilly looked around at some people on the Voyager bridge, "didn't anyone tell the Lillyia there were two me's. You know past me and me."

Scot glanced back at James 2, he nodded his head sheepishly. "Uh huh really," he muttered as he turned back to the viewscreen. "It's nice to find out now, several months after I thought you died."

"Oops," James 2 muttered.

Andrea cleared her throat, "are we going to do this or what?"

"You'll have to excuse my new first officer, she's a bitch," Kathryn said.

"Yeah I know the feeling," James 2 said. Scot rolled his eyes.

"We're getting a message from the Leda, they're ready to start the search," Jodie said. She looked confused, "how did they do that?"

Kathryn glanced over, "did you press the green button?"

"I pressed a lot of buttons while looking for the viewscreen one," Jodie replied.

"Ah, we have broadband you see. You switched on the spare commlink," Kathryn said. Everyone groaned at the bad joke.

"Well then," Scot said. He glanced at Carly, "send the co-ordinates to the two ships."

"Aye boss man," Carly giggled.

"The co-ordinates will take you to one of three possible locations," Scot said.

James 2 nodded, "these things are cloaked though but they generate a strong energy signature. Once you find it fire your phasers at it at continuous frequencies, it should overload the shields and uncloak."

"It wont harm it?" Kathryn questioned.

"No, the cloak is the shield actually. If it's hit with different frequencies the shields will just collapse," James 2 replied.

"I've got the co-ordinates," helm girl said.

"We'd better get started then, good luck," Kathryn said.

"You too," James 2 said. The viewscreen changed to show the fleet and the Leda all moving away.

"Just wondering, what do we do with the gate when we find it?" Kathryn asked.

"Go through it after programming it of course, and telling the others where we are," Lilly replied.

"After that's the hard bit though, we'd have to keep guessing as we don't know where the Enterprise is now," Andrea pointed out.

**The Jarsha Maha Galaxy**

_**Acting Captains Log Supplemental: We've entered orbit around another Game site, and to our surprise Daniel was actually right about it. By the way that was sarcasm.**_

**The Bridge:**  
Jessie sighed, "we're going to be stuck here forever, aren't we?"

Daniel ignored her, "I don't understand it, the planet looks weird but I say it looks landable."

"Yes we can land on it, but we're still recovering from the last time we got hit by a game," Tom muttered.

"That's a game?" Daniel said in disbelief.

"A planet sized one, we don't have to go in this one right?" Triah questioned.

"The Slayers will probably want to," Bryan replied.

"Why the hell is it planet sized and round?" Daniel asked.

"Once in a while the Softmicron can build up enough energy to create a big game to destroy a planet in one go," Tom replied. "The question should be why not a planet sized one?" Tom replied.

"Well we're obviously too late then," Daniel said.

"Not really, we can beam in but not out," Tom said.

"I don't get something about these ones, you can't really lose it can you? It's not a game technically, does it just end when the person 'controlling it' dies?" Jessie said.

"I dunno, we don't have any watchers to tell us. Lena knew about this kind of game, so you should ask her," Tom said.

"Hey wait, there's another ship in orbit and they're coming into communications range," Bryan said.

Tom groaned, "oh that's great, they're probably going to blame us for this thing."

"They're hailing," Triah shook her head.

"On screen," Tom commanded.

One familiar figure appeared on the viewscreen. "Enterprise? It's nice to see you again," Wesley said cheerfully.

Everyone groaned, Jessie more so. "Damn, I thought he'd been murdered," Triah muttered.

"Not quite, but I nearly did die all thanks to her," Wesley said eyeing Jessie.

Everyone glanced over at her, she tried her best to look innocent. "You've got to admit, all of us have wanted to leave him behind on an empty ship at some point."

"Oh, that's what happened," Tom sighed in relief.

Another familiar figure appeared at Wesley's side, "why hello Mr Paris, Miss Rex and other people I don't know."

Jessie groaned, "my god, what is this, the annoying watcher reunion?"

Daniel frowned, "I hope I wasn't included there."

Tom just looked confused, "I'm having trouble putting a name to your face."

"Didn't the first two words of my sentence give you a clue?" Jessie muttered.

Tom's eyes lit up, "oh Migod, yeah I remember."

The other guy groaned, "ugh.. it's Ligod."

**Later, the Conference Room:**  
All of the main cast but James, Lena, Zare, Daniel and Naomi were sitting around the table, with Wesley and Ligod.

"This game is different to all the previous spheres. Instead of being powered by one person's fantasies, it creates a copy of the planet it takes over so no one even knows there's a game," Wesley said.

"And we go in the game a different way too, so we can get back out," Ligod said.

"Right but Wesley why are you and My God hanging around here?" Tom questioned.

"It's Ligod, Ligod Geenewell," Ligod grumbled.

"Whatever," Tom muttered.

"If you must know a few Trained Slayers are working on releasing the planet," Wesley replied.

"Hang on, if you can get them back out why not steal or buy lots of ships to evacuate everyone?" Nikki suggested.

"Because they're not plugged into the game like the Slayers are," Wesley replied. Everyone stared blankly. "I didn't explain that part did I? Ok our three Slayers get plugged into the game, their holographic images are projected in the game while their bodies stay on the ship."

"Copy cats," Faye muttered.

James and Lena walked into the room. Lena sat down at the table while James just stood and stared at the watchers.

"What's with the Wesley return?" Lena questioned.

"I'd ask the same about Ligod," James muttered.

Ligod smiled, "yes that's an interesting story.." James turned around and walked back out the door. Everyone turned to Ligod with amused expressions on their faces. "I guess he's just shy."

"Right, who is this guy?" Lena asked.

Zare chose that moment to walk into the room. Ligod rushed over to her. "Hello Zare."

"Ligod hi," Zare said sweetly. She punched him in the face and stormed out.

"Wow, you're popular among the Slayers," Craig commented.

"Ligod was Zare's watcher, I think. He tried to take on James as well but failed," Tom said.

"That's mildly speaking," Jessie said. "He made us go to that colony where Zare's brother died horribly, and we all nearly did too."

Tom nodded his head. "Yeah if James got killed he would of had it worse," he said with a cut throat sign.

"Uh huh, well the second mission Ligod sent us on wasn't any better either," Jessie muttered, eyeing Ligod.

He just sighed, "yes well, that's all in the past."

"Question, are you expecting us to help out or something?" Triah asked looking bored.

"We could do with a hand. This game is hard because we have to find the source of the game, which is usually a big building in the game that wasn't on the real planet. Also the place is crawling with Softmicron workers," Wesley said.

"Fine but I might watch you attempt to persuade Zare and James to help," Lena said.

"I second that," Jessie said.

Wesley groaned, "I bet, now Lena are you going to help at least?"

"Of course I will, I have nothing else to do," Lena replied.

Ligod was in deep thought, muttering to himself. "How am I going to convince the other two. Every mission I've sent them on they've nearly died."

"I always thought it was a watchers job to send Slayers on suicidal missions," Jessie said.

"Who told you that, that's stupid," Ligod snapped.

"Oh, must of just been your speciality then," Jessie said.

Ligod narrowed his eyes, "yes like you were any help the second time."

"Actually she was, right Jess," Tom said looking confused. She nodded her head.

"Shut up," Ligod grumbled.

**Voyager:**  
Kathryn left her Ready Room, "rep.. what's up?"

"We have company," Andrea replied, eyeing the viewscreen.

Kathryn glanced at it, "Cardassians? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, they wont answer hails or Jodie just can't hail them," Andrea replied.

"Try again," Kathryn ordered.

"Nope," Jodie said. Kathryn walked over to her. "No I mean I can't, not wont."

"I know, just open a channel so they can hear us. I know what to do," Kathryn said.

"Wow, pigs just flew by the screen and blew up the Cardassian ship," Andrea remarked.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. Jodie glanced at her and nodded her head. Kathryn moved away from opps, "this is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. You do not have the information to open up this gate. We do and we're kind of searching for the same thing as you are. Please respond."

The viewscreen changed to show some Cardassian woman. "Captain Janeway, I'm Gul Satai."

"I don't get it, how did she do that," Andrea muttered.

"What do you know about the gate?" Gul Satai asked.

"Look if you're searching for somebody called James Taylor, you'll have to let us worry about the gate for now," Kathryn said.

Gul Satai frowned, "why should we do that. He murdered two of our people, it's our business."

"Oh cool, should I be worried about my sister now?" Jodie said. Everyone stared at her. "Oh right, how sad for you."

Kathryn tried to ignore what just happened. "Ok for one thing it was over ten years ago. Second it is my business. Thirdly, we're the only ones who can open the gate. We're at peace I think, and.. since we maybe are you'll have to let us get our ship back first," Kathryn said.

"So you expect us to wait around?" Gul Satai grumbled.

"Uh sir, I mean ma'am, the Leda and the Fleet are coming into range now," helm girl said.

"I don't fancy your chances if you decide to stay," Kathryn said. The viewscreen changed back. "I'll be in my Ready Room," she said.

**The Leda:**  
Harry stared towards the turbolift doors, "huh wha.. how did you?"

Angela groaned, "I told you, she beamed over from the Lillyia to help out."

"Yes that I did," Emma said.

"But I thought you were off living the Slayer life on Earth though," Harry said.

Emma cocked her head to the side, "well Sandi thought I needed some training from a watcher."

"Daniel isn't exactly a good teacher though," Harry said.

**Enterprise, The Mess Hall:**  
"So then I said, 'be gone wet pants'," Daniel said, laughing.

Lena and James stared blankly at him. "Right, did I miss the whole joke or something?" Lena muttered.

"No, I just missed the punchline," James said.

"All right fine, god," Daniel grumbled.

Ligod and Wesley made their way over to the table. "Ok people, lets get going. Chop chop," Wesley said, clapping his hands. The three at the table looked up at the watchers.

"What was that about chopping?" James asked innocently.

"We really need the Slayers help with this. We have three Trained ones only in the sphere now, but that's not enough. These kind of games can only be won by the Chosens," Ligod said.

"What's the rush, the sphere will be around a while anyway," Lena said.

Wesley sighed, "don't you know anything. The people in it are drained for power by the Softmicron, it ends when they run out of power. When it ends the planet will be destroyed. Destroying the source, in other words the building where the power is going to, will end it without destroying the planet."

"Well it should take a while right?" James muttered.

"The game has been around for months now," Ligod said, shaking his head. "Are you going to let those people die just to spite us?"

"Damn, that'll do it," Daniel muttered.

"Fine but if I get killed, I'm going to haunt you the same way my dad haunted me," James said.

Lena nodded her head, "yeah that's not good by the way."

"Zare will be much harder to convince you know," James said.

"Why's that?" Daniel asked.

"He was the one that sent her on that mission where her brother died," Lena replied.

"Way to go old man 2," Daniel commented. Everyone stared at him. "I had to get that one in."

Lena glanced briefly at the door, "this should be interesting."

"What should be?" Ligod frowned. Zare walked up behind the two watchers.

"Hey guys," she said, ignoring Ligod.

"Go on, ask her," James said.

Daniel jumped out of his chair, "wait I need popcorn."

"Oh god what is it this time?" Zare groaned. "I'm not your slave anymore Ligod, so screw it."

"Those people need your help. It's a difficult game, even five Slayers wont be enough," Wesley said.

Zare rolled her eyes, "Ligod told me that only Chosens can win those games. What's the point in me going?"

"Thanks Zare, it's appreciated," James muttered.

"Well we did win the last one," Lena said.

"Yes but this one's different.." Ligod said.

"Yes we've heard that already," Lena groaned.

"Look if something not native to the planet is in the game, they'll be hunted down and killed. The previous spheres are nothing compared to this one," Wesley said.

"Well that's convincing," Zare muttered, she walked away.

"Well that's just great. I should of known Ligod would send me on another mission of death," James muttered.

"There will be five of us, it should be enough," Lena said.

**Voyager, the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn stared at her desk with steam coming out of her ears, "what are you doing here?"

Q put his feet up on the desk, "do you not remember something I said eight or so years ago?"

"Before or after you put my granddaughter in me?" Kathryn muttered, folding her arms.

"Actually afterwards. I said you could babysit my son, and you said.." Q replied.

"Oh no no no," Kathryn said, shaking her head. "This is not a good time."

"I'll pay you something in return," Q said.

"What are you going to do? Babysit my son?" Kathryn said.

"I already visited him recently so no way. Now that you mention it though, I do already have a payment in mind," Q said.

"Uh, you're going to babysit his son?" Kathryn said, raising her eyebrow.

"No but my payment includes seeing them again," Q said. Kathryn stared at him with wide eyes.

**Meanwhile the Bridge:**  
"So you're the guy who Janeway married while drunk?" Andrea questioned.

Chakotay looked amused, "so you're the girl who Mark had to go with cos Kathryn wasn't around?"

Andrea glared at him, "you're just like her."

"Oooh miaow a cat fight. Allow me to supply the hand bags," a lad's voice said from behind them.

Chakotay and Andrea glanced over slowly, they then noticed the handbags on their arms. Chakotay threw his on the floor and tapped his commbadge, "Chakotay to Janeway."

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn tapped her own commbadge, "yes?"

In: "You'll never guess who's paid us a visit."

"I think I can, stand by," Kathryn said. "You brought him. Even if I said no you were still going to keep him here, weren't you?"

"Well yes, I need to train someone but the poor boy is smitten with her," Q replied. "You know what teenagers are like around young pretty girls."

Kathryn sighed, "it's ok Chakotay, I'll deal with it. Janeway out." She tapped her commbadge. "What's the payment exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I know several ways of bringing the Enterprise back without them even knowing that I interfered," Q replied.

"But why now?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm only offering payment so you can babysit my son. There's no hidden agenda Kath," Q replied.

"Oh now I'm convinced," Kathryn muttered.

"Do you want to see your son and daughter again in this life Kathy?" Q asked.

Kathryn folded her arms, "fine, how long do I have to look after your son?"

"Hmm until either he gets over my student, or I can leave her alone in the continuum for more than ten minutes, without her causing another war," Q replied.

"And how long is that?" Kathryn asked.

"Well the girl is very hard to control so that one will be a while," Q replied. "A male Q infatuated with a female isn't something that lasts long so um.. I don't know."

"Can't you guess?" Kathryn asked.

"Well it could be at least a few days, but you never know, it could be a lifetime for you," Q said. He clicked his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

Kathryn groaned, "damn it Q, he better be easy to handle."

In: "Chakotay to Janeway, you've got to see this."

Kathryn sighed, she headed for the door. She stepped onto the bridge. Everyone was trying to keep a straight face while Andrea's head was all that could be seen from behind opps. Jodie was standing with her back to her not looking too happy.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked.

"Just go back to your office," Andrea muttered.

Q Junior stood up, "hey aunt Kathy."

"He took away her clothes, it wasn't pretty," Chakotay smirked.

"Screw you tattoo face," Andrea snapped.

Q Junior shrugged, "well my dad said that I have to do anything to get over.."

Q appeared clearing his throat, "now what did I tell you son?"

Q Junior sulked, "don't make anybody naked, right I remember." Q rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

"Ok you want to get over this girl? Here's a tip, don't take Andrea's clothes away, she'll only put you off girls for life," Kathryn said.

Andrea glared from behind opps, "like you're any better."

Q Junior sighed, "you're right." He clicked his fingers. Andrea glanced down at herself before standing back up.

"Kathryn, do you know why he's here?" Chakotay questioned.

"Q has a new student, his son likes her and he needs us to babysit him," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay raised his eyebrow, "you didn't agree to it did you?"

"We don't have much choice in the matter. Besides Q is planning on getting the Enterprise back," Kathryn replied.

"So we don't have to use the gate?" Jodie questioned.

"I think we should, just in case," Kathryn replied.

"God do you guys always yammer on like this?" Q Junior groaned.

"I dunno, Q may bring them back on his own. He did offer to get Voyager home once," Chakotay said.

"Yes but how is he going to do it without the Enterprise knowing about it. He said he'd do it like that," Kathryn said.

Q Junior rolled his eyes, "oh god, this is boring." He disappeared.

"Thank god for that," Andrea groaned.

Kathryn glanced around, "where is Lilly?"

Chakotay shrugged, "she decided to help out on the Leda. She doesn't know it's a potential death trap, does she?"

"Obviously not," Kathryn replied.

******To be continued******


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

**Written //** 29th February, 1st, 2nd, 12th - 16th & 24th March 2004

------------

**The Watchers Ship:**  
Ligod was busy showing Naomi and Nikki around a control room. Wesley worked at a big computer that was standing nearby what looked like six stasis units.

"Here we connect the Slayers to the game. Wesley monitors them over there," Ligod said.

"Uh huh," Naomi said, not interested. She stood on her toes as she looked at one of the units. "Why aren't there any windows in these things?"

"Excuse me?" Ligod raised his eyebrow.

"Well we don't care unless the Slayers are guys," Nikki said, smiling cheekily.

Ligod was about complain but Wesley stopped him, "no don't get him started on that."

"What? Male Slayers are just yum," Naomi giggled.

"Male Slayers are unavailable, that's the rules," Ligod muttered.

"Yeah I noticed," Nikki grumbled.

Ligod groaned, "there's only one that doesn't go by those rules."

"Who do you think she's complaining about," Naomi said.

Wesley glanced back, "they're coming out, can you step away from the units?"

Three of the units opened up, two guys and one girl stepped out of them.

"Report," Wesley said.

"We've found the building," the girl said.

Wesley sighed, "what's the but?"

"But the building is huge, god knows how many Softmicron are in there," one of the guys replied.

The other guy eyed the girls, "we have guests?"

"Yes, remember when I mentioned the Enterprise?" Wesley said. The three Slayers groaned, "what?"

"How could we not remember? That abandoning story is heard more often than the word report," the girl muttered.

"Yeesh Wes, Jessie could of done something a lot worse to you," Naomi commented.

"Can we get back to the report?" Ligod asked.

"Well if the Enterprise is here we could use the other Slayers help. They're still on that ship right?" the second guy said.

Nikki nodded, "oh yes they are."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "ugh you're so shallow Nik, drooling over a married guy. Don't you have any self respect?"

Nikki tried to look innocent, "of course."

Ligod shook it off, "anyway.."

Naomi moved over to the first guy, "so what kind of Slayer are you?"

"Uh Trained," the first guy replied.

"Then you're allowed to date right?" Naomi said in her flirty voice.

"Ok that's enough!" Ligod snapped. Everyone glanced over. "Lena and James are coming over sometime, Zare wont be. Secondly Naomi, Nikki, if you two are going to stay here please do something useful."

"None of those names ring a bell," the girl said.

"Yeah, none of those was the name Jessie," the first girl sniggered.

Wesley rolled his eyes, "that was a cheap shot."

**Enterprise, the Transporter Room:**  
"Yeah I don't get it either, why would I look at her if I'm not attracted to her?" Daniel questioned.

Sid thought about it, "maybe you like the other girl."

Daniel looked really worried, "no really?"

James and Lena entered the room in mid conversation. "You really should stop hanging out with me, we may as well be conjoined twins," Lena was saying

"Do you even know what conjoined means?" James asked.

"Nope," Lena replied. "Look I'll be fine, a little violence is all I need."

"Sounds like my kind of therapy," James said.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Daniel asked uncomfortably.

"Sure, lets get this over with," James replied.

**The Watchers Ship:**  
"You are obviously blind. Kevin is a lanky bit of bones. Male Slayers should have some meat on them," Nikki was saying.

"What are going to do, cook him?" Naomi scoffed.

"No but you get what I mean," Nikki grumbled.

"No I don't. Kevin is dark, mysterious, charming, broody," Naomi said, she daydreamed for a few seconds. "James has none of those things. Oh and he's fat."

Nikki gasped, "how dare you, he's not fat.. he's just right."

"God you are going to cook him," Naomi commented.

Nikki sighed, "look little girl, Kevin looks dorky not dark. He's not mysterious, James is though plus he's been evil and evil people can be dark and broody. Oh and a charming guy isn't an idiot who chats up a girl by asking how they are."

"I have never thought about suicide until now," the girl muttered.

James, Lena and Daniel rematerialised nearby.

"Um lets continue this later," Naomi said.

"I bet you would like that," Nikki said.

"What did I tell you girls, do something useful or go," Ligod muttered. Nikki and Naomi pouted, they walked away from the group.

Wesley shook his head, "I guess now we can do the proper introductions. James, Lena, Daniel.. these Trainees are Thina, Slham and Sean. You guys can work the rest out."

"Yeah hi," Lena said, raising an eyebrow in Wesley's direction.

"So do we have a plan yet?" James asked.

"Not really, those two blondes started arguing about male Chosen Slayers," Thina muttered.

Lena tried not to laugh, "that's nice."

James looked uncomfortable, "um.. plan please."

"Well it's funny that you should mention a plan, twice.. I just came up with.." Ligod said but he was punched in the face.

Wesley attempted to maintain a straight face, "it's good that you did that. I have a better plan most likely and.." He was punched too.

Lena rolled her eyes, "James, stop punching the watchers!"

He tried to look innocent, "what, why not?"

"Because I have a right to punch Wesley too," Lena replied.

"I'd punch him when he wakes up," Slham muttered.

"Maybe later," Lena said.

"Well can I just say that I have a plan without getting punched?" Sean asked.

"Sure, I just don't like those two," James replied.

Sean nodded, "makes sense. Ok I say we bust into the building and blow it up from the inside."

"Can we do that?" Lena asked.

"We can program our holograms to carry anything, we can bring in a bomb," Thina replied.

"Cool, what are we waiting for," Lena said.

**The Leda, the Mess Hall:**  
Emma and Harry were sitting together but in silence, Lilly walked over. "Gee, you can almost hear the people on the below deck over here." She sat down in between them.

"Of course you can hear them, it's an argument about 21st century politics," Harry commented.

Lilly shook her head, "you two really need to work this out. Harry was under a spell right? Plus I don't get why you were so mad Em."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "yeah he was under your spell but I have every right to be mad. He did hurt our friend."

Lilly sighed, "I know."

"I didn't mean too, I have nothing against Faye," Harry said.

"Ok Emma if you're still mad at him, why are you sitting with him?" Lilly asked.

Emma glanced at the table, "well I wasn't mad at him, you just brought the topic up."

"Oh sorry," Lilly muttered under her breath.

Silence came over the table again, the sound of two crewmembers arguing about democracy on the below deck was almost clear.

Harry's eyes widened at the sound of a whipping noise, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lilly asked.

Emma nodded her head, "yeah I heard it, the guy called the girl a tarty bitch."

"No that wasn't it. It sounded like a whipping noise," Harry stuttered.

"It was probably the replicator," Lilly said.

Harry shook his head, "no it doesn't sound like that." He rolled his eyes, "oh forget it, it's just paranoia. Somebody told me the whole gory story of what he saw aboard a ship surrounding this ship's previous version. I was thinking of it earlier, it doesn't help."

Emma giggled, "oh yeah I remember that story, it so reminded me of Ghost Ship."

"Dang, so glad I missed it," Lilly commented.

Harry stared at something behind Emma, almost shaking and turning paler than he already was. "Ok, does anyone see that?"

The girls looked behind them, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. "No, are you ok Harry?" Lilly asked carefully.

Harry jumped out of his seat, "everybody, evacuate the Mess Hall! We're all going to get chopped to pieces!" Everyone but Lilly and Emma panicked and rushed out of the room, they just sat in their chairs looking more amused than anything else.

"Right Harry's gone nuts," Lilly commented.

"No Harry's spent too much time watching horror movies," Emma said.

Harry leaned on the table, "come on girls, I don't want either of you chopped up."

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Emma asked.

"Can't you hear it? It's the sound of the cutting thing that'll chop up everybody," Harry stuttered.

"I do hear a weird noise but.." Lilly said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah see, come on!" Harry yelled.

Emma looked confused, "how do you know what the noise is? It could be that fight below us going a bit too far."

"Because James, being the disgusting air head that he is, described the noise to me. It's that all right," Harry stuttered.

"What makes you so sure, how did he describe it?" Lilly asked.

Harry stared blankly at the girls, "why don't you believe me?"

Emma giggled, "oh no reason."

"Fine, I'll drag you both out," Harry said.

"I don't think so, she's a witch and I'm supposably a Natural," Emma said, giggling.

Harry rolled his eyes, "what's wrong with you two? Do you want to die horribly?"

The two girls burst out laughing. Harry heard somebody else laughing behind him, he turned around and saw Q Junior laughing his head off. "Oh that was priceless."

"You, what are you doing here? And what the hell did you do that for?" Harry snapped.

"I only did it for a laugh," Q Junior replied.

"Oh ha ha very funny, now go away," Harry grumbled.

Q Junior walked over to the table, "now don't be that way. It was just a joke."

"Yeah on me, that's not funny," Harry muttered.

"Oh right, but it is for everyone else," Q Junior said.

Harry glared, "a lot of people got scared so I really doubt it."

"Ah it's no fun if no one gets scared, see ya later," Q Junior sniggered. He disappeared.

**The Game Sphere, a large city centre:**  
James, Lena, Thina, Sean and Slham appeared in a dark alley. The Trainees all sported black clothes and sun glasses for some reason.

"I'd say here come the men in black, but one's a girl," Lena commented.

"Huh, what?" Slham muttered.

"Oh human joke," Lena said. The three Trainees stared blankly. "We're human."

"Oh that makes sense," Thina said.

"Seriously, what's with the black and sunglasses? If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked evil," James said.

Sean snorted, "right, what kind of idiot would go evil anyway?"

"Well actually," Lena said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up Lena," James grumbled.

Sean turned pale, "oh.. sorry, I thought for a moment you guys were the other Chosens, the ones from the past."

Lena couldn't take it any longer, she burst out laughing. James just started pouting, "it's not funny, stop it."

"I think we missed something," Thina whispered to Slham.

Lena calmed down a little, "no we're this generations. You see Kevin hits on anything female, except our mother of course. And James well, he used to hide from any girls that hit on him." She burst out laughing again.

"Yeah only cos two girls literally hit on me in the past.. oh shut up," James grumbled.

Sean looked even more confused, "but I thought you were the married one, that's weird."

"If you mention the word gay I will kill you," James muttered.

Lena giggled, "and take your sunglasses afterwards."

Sean just looked more confused, "but.."

"Sean shut up, you're not helping," Thina said.

"I've got the urge to blow something up, I dunno why," James muttered. He headed out of the alley. Lena picked up speed to catch up with him and walk by his side, still giggling of course.

Sean glanced at Slham still confused, he groaned. "They're this generations, probably Kevin is the 22nd century one, James is the married one. Now shut up."

"God sorry, this is why there should just be two every generation," Sean muttered. The Trainees started to follow James and Lena.

**Meanwhile, the Enterprise Bridge:**  
"Do you think they'll be ok in that game?" Jessie asked to break the silence.

"Yes damn it," Tom grumbled. He glanced over to see Jessie glaring at him. "I mean yes indeedy."

"Uh Tom," Triah said glancing behind her.

Tom sat on the edge of his chair, "what, they won already?"

Triah shook her head, "no it's something else, a wormhole."

"No really?" Tom said in disbelief.

Triah turned back around and keyed in a few commands. The viewscreen now showed a wormhole in the distance.

"It'll collapse soon," she said.

"How soon?" Tom asked.

"In about ten minutes," Triah replied.

"I doubt they'll be able to win the game that quickly," Jessie said.

"Well Wesley will just have to get them out," Tom said.

Bryan turned his chair around, "hang on just one minute. Is everyone else here brain dead? We don't even know where the wormhole goes."

"I can check," Tom said. He tapped his commbadge, "Paris to Astrometrics."

**Astrometrics:**  
Annika tapped her commbadge, "Astrometrics, now without the x, here."

In: "Uh.. we put a x in the spelling cos it looked cool."

"Well I was bored so I renamed it. What can I do for you?" Annika said sweetly.

In: "Well for starters you can put the x back in. There's a wormhole nearby, can you tell where it leads?"

"Certainly," Annika replied. She fiddled with the station. "Hmm that is very weird, it leads to the Alpha Quadrant."

**The Bridge:**  
"Really, lets go," Tom ordered.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "aren't we forgetting something?"

Tom stared at her, "well I have been without my wife for ages, I'm sure you can manage being without your husband for a while."

"Who's idea was it to put him in charge?" Jessie asked.

"Lena," Triah replied.

"Well she obviously isn't feeling any better is she?" Jessie muttered.

Triah smiled, "we can tell Wesley to get Lena and James out, there's still time."

"What about the planet?" Bryan asked.

"Tell them to blow up the damn source themselves," Triah replied.

"There's that," Bryan muttered.

Triah's console beeped madly, "oh crap."

"What now?" Tom asked.

"Another ship is heading for it, hey it's the Pegasus," Triah replied.

Tom groaned, he started headbutting the side of his chair. "Do anything, just stop them ok."

"Ok, firing weapons," Jessie said.

"Actually I wouldn't do that," Triah said.

Jessie tried to look innocent, "uh it's too late."

Everyone turned to look at the viewscreen, the Pegasus was hit by two torpedoes but it continued into the wormhole. It disappeared from sight. The wormhole started to collapse though.

"Now we've got five seconds," Triah said.

"Oops," Jessie muttered.

"And now it's gone," Triah commented.

Tom glared in Jessie's direction, "what did I do to you?"

"Well actually, now that you mention it.." Jessie started to reply.

Tom groaned, "you got me back by punching me every time, so nothing!"

"No I didn't," Jessie said.

"Well whenever you didn't, somebody like James or Danny did instead," Tom muttered. He stood up, "I'll be in my new Ready Room." He walked away.

**The Watchers Ship:**  
Wesley sighed sporting a new black eye, "I don't believe it."

Daniel made his way over to him, "just get them out old man, we can't risk them."

"Fine," Wesley muttered, he keyed in a few commands.

Three of the units opened up, James, Lena and Sean stepped out of them. Sean glanced back at two of the other units. "I don't understand, where's Thina and Slham?"

Wesley sighed again, "there was an anomaly."

"Meaning what?" Lena asked.

"Meaning that our way of getting in and out of these games has a flaw, anybody who goes in can die in it," Ligod replied, now with a bruise on his face.

Sean stared blankly at the watchers, "I don't get it.. there bodies are here, how can they die?"

"To quote a human movie, the body can't live without the mind," Wesley replied.

"So that's why Sean survived, makes sense," James said.

Sean looked annoyed, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means your body has survived without a brain long before the game so.." James replied.

"Ok some respect please, Mr Taylor," Ligod muttered.

"It's Stuart now, idiot," James said.

Ligod looked back at Wesley, he nodded his head, "right fine."

"We need another plan," Lena said.

"Well it can't involve you two. We've managed to stay unnoticed in a game for an hour or so. All of us were in for five minutes and we were ambushed," Sean said.

Wesley put his thinking face on, "hmm interesting. Softmicron always seem to know who's a Slayer as they can sense them, there must be more inside that game than we thought."

"Yes well if that's true, we cannot allow Sean to go in too. He could die just as easily as Thina and Slham," Ligod said.

"Well we have a problem then," Lena said.

Naomi and Nikki came into the room arguing again. "I don't care what you think, Daniel is hotter than a curry," Naomi was saying.

"Um thanks," Daniel said.

Naomi blushed, "oops, hi."

Nikki smirked, "oh funny."

Ligod groaned, "we need a new plan. We cannot send all the Slayers in at once, it's a death trap. Plus we cannot send just the Chosens in there, they wont have the time to plant the bomb. And we can't just send in Sean, they'll be expecting him and they'll kill him."

"Sounds like your version of several good plans," James said. Ligod just raised his eyebrow.

Daniel smiled, "actually, I have a plan." He glanced over at Nikki and Naomi.

"Oh I don't like the look of this," Nikki muttered.

"Which one of you girls will go on a mission with me?" Daniel asked.

Nikki pointed at Naomi, she of course pointed at herself.

**The Leda, the Mess Hall:**  
Emma and Lilly were at a different table eating their lunch.

"Yeah it was funny, I wish we had a video camera," Lilly said.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen the kid Q since then," Emma said.

Harry ran over to the table, "don't eat it, it's poison!" He pushed Lilly's plate on to the floor.

Lilly stared at where the plate was before, "um.. can I share yours Em?"

Emma nodded, "sure."

"It's poisoned, didn't you hear me?" Harry snapped.

"Harry for god's sake, this is not the first Leda," Emma muttered.

"But I saw somebody in Sickbay dying of..." Harry said, then it came to him. "Q!"

Q Junior reappeared, "wow that time it didn't take as long."

"Did you hurt that crewmember?" Harry asked.

"No," Q Junior laughed. "I paid him to act hurt."

"Great, I don't have my lunch because you keep playing tricks on Harry," Lilly commented.

Q Junior clicked his fingers, another plate appeared where the other one was. "There you go pet."

Emma tried not to laugh, "ooh pet."

Q Junior sat in between the two girls, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

"Huh?" Emma muttered.

Q appeared nearby the table, "son may I have a word with you?"

"Um no," Q Junior replied.

"Tough, we need to sort out the problem with you and my student," Q said.

"Oh right, I don't like her anymore. Can I stay here on the Leda with these two?" Q Junior asked.

"Oh no," Lilly groaned.

Harry frowned, "you mean just Lilly right?"

"No.. um which one's Lilly?" Q Junior asked.

"I am," Lilly muttered.

"You're not staying here son if you don't need to be here," Q said.

"But I do," Q Junior moaned.

Q groaned, "whatever, I just need to pay off Kathy either way. The wormhole didn't work so I've got a better idea."

"Why don't you just click your fingers and make them appear nearby?" Emma questioned.

"Because that's too easy," Q replied.

"Ohno, we can't have that," Lilly muttered.

"What's the plan then? Does it involve stopping your son playing pranks on me?" Harry asked.

"Not really no," Q replied with a cheeky smile on his face. "The Enterprise is having a little trouble with a Game Sphere. Those can transport once ended like cubes but they don't really have the means to get inside it."

"I still think you should just make them appear here," Emma said.

Q sighed, "just trust me on this, this time it'll work."

"Whatever, when's Q boy going home?" Harry asked.

"Later, I need to concentrate.. well not really," Q replied. He disappeared.

"Hmm charming," Q Junior muttered.

**The Watchers Ship:**  
Daniel walked over to Lena while she fiddled with the big computer. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, seeing what weapons they have in the database," Lena replied. She pressed one of the buttons. "I think I'll take that big rifle."

"I'm just wondering Lena, after this mission do you want to go to the holodeck or something?" Daniel asked carefully.

"You mean to train?" Lena said without taking her eyes off the computer.

"No I mean um, like a date," Daniel muttered.

Lena glanced at him with wide eyes, "what?"

"Ok forget it, it was a stupid question," Daniel said.

"Daniel, you used to train me when I was little. Not only that but you're older than my brother," Lena said.

"I am? How old am I just out of interest?" Daniel asked.

Lena rolled her eyes, "I dunno about thirty three, and I'm twenty."

"Oh, that's not that bad if you think about it," Daniel said.

"I thought I was suppose to forget it," Lena said.

"Well I don't see what's wrong with my question, do you want to go out with me or not?" Daniel asked.

"Hum.. let me think about that," Lena replied. She turned around and kneed him in a certain place. He fell to the ground.

"Ok, let me know when you decide," Daniel almost squeaked.

James walked over to them both, "ok.. please tell me he did something, and you're not just in a kicking mood."

"Now both actually. Are we going now?" Lena questioned.

"Whenever Daniel's ready," James replied.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Daniel muttered as he climbed to his feet.

"All right, lets go," Lena said.

**A little while later:**  
**The sphere, inside a large building:**  
James, Lena, Daniel and Naomi were all in a big lift, which had stopped.

"Ok are you sure this'll work?" Lena asked.

"Not if you keep asking me stupid questions," Daniel muttered in response.

"Fine, lets do it," James said, he pressed a button nearby the door.

Daniel stepped over to the corner of the lift nearby the door, he glared at Naomi who wasn't moving at all.

"Naomi, do you remember the plan?" Lena asked angrily. Naomi shook her head. Lena groaned, she pushed her into the other corner nearby the door. The doors then opened, James and Lena left the lift and the doors closed again.

"Oh right, the people on this deck aren't suppose to see us," Naomi giggled.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "you're a very stupid kid." The lift started moving again.

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
Wesley and Ligod were on the viewscreen again. "It was Daniel's idea I assure you," Ligod said.

"Yeah I'm sure," Jessie muttered.

"Look the Slayers can't do this plan, the Softmicron will catch them straight away with the bomb. The only sensible alternative was to make it look like the Slayers are sticking with the attack and probably get killed plan, while Daniel and Naomi plant a bomb unnoticed," Ligod said.

"What happens if they do get killed?" Jessie asked.

"Uh.." Wesley said nervously. "Don't you know anything, nobody can die in the actual games."

Ligod rolled his eyes, "are you stupid, Thina and Slham were killed not long ago."

Wesley cleared his throat, "didn't I tell you the evil witch story?"

"Oh.. that's right, they'll not die as they're Chosens. Only normal people can get killed or something," Ligod replied nervously.

Tom rolled his eyes, "not that this isn't interesting but I was in the middle of playing Tetris on the big screen. Bye bye."

"No you weren't, you suck at Tetris you played for ten seconds and you lost," Jessie said.

"Well it was on level nine," Tom muttered.

Both ships started shaking just lightly. "What's that?" Bryan asked.

"Um, we're getting pulled closer to the sphere," Triah replied.

"Yes, the gravimetric pull of the sphere has increased somehow, we're too close," Wesley said.

"Duh, that's what I said," Triah muttered.

"Reverse engines," Tom ordered.

Bryan shrugged, "ok but that never works."

**The sphere:**  
Daniel and Naomi stepped off the lift, into what looked like a basement. A janitor was nearby brushing the ground.

"Great, you'll have to distract him," Daniel said.

"How can I distract him?" Naomi asked.

"Well let me think, you're a blonde and young bimbo with no brains, plus you're easy. Hmm there is no way out of this," Daniel said sarcastically.

Naomi glared at him, "I am not easy, and no one has told me what a bimbo is."

"Just go and flirt with him," Daniel muttered.

Naomi groaned, she headed over to the janitor. Daniel knelt down, he started to work on a small black device.

**Meanwhile:**  
James and Lena were now more or less surrounded by aliens.

"Crap, I think I should bring out the big guns," Lena said quietly.

"Remind me, what are the big guns?" James asked.

Lena opened up a bag and pulled a big gun, "a big gun." She then started firing it in front of her, most of the aliens fell to the ground dead. "Cool."

"Why didn't I get one of those?" James muttered.

In: "Lavine to Stuart and Janeway, um.. we've finished with the um present for um.. you know."

"Oh my god that's bad," Lena groaned.

James glanced back at the lift, it was guarded by several aliens. "I hope you've got enough ammo in that thing."

Lena shook it, "nope, I used it all up." She threw it at a group of aliens.

"The ones near the lift would of been better," James said.

Lena looked nervous, "oh crap." She looked around, she spotted a large window nearby. "I'm wondering, are you still afraid of heights?"

"Yeah I think so, what's that got to do with anything?" James replied.

Lena didn't answer him, she just pushed him hard into the window. Of course it broke, and he fell to the ground which was a lot of metres away. Lena jumped after him, unlucky for him she landed right on top of him.

He pushed her off him not looking too happy might I add. "Why does everyone do that to me, you could of just told me to jump," he grumbled.

She smiled innocently, "well it was four floors up, you wouldn't of jumped."

"Well it would of been better than blowing up," James muttered as he stood up. "We'd better get to safety." He and Lena rushed away from the building. Just then Daniel and Naomi rushed out of the building, with the janitor right behind them.

"Come back sweet blonde girl!" he yelled after Naomi.

"Oh god, why is it always the ugly ones who take the flirting seriously," Naomi moaned.

Daniel groaned, "less talk, more running."

Once they had ran half way down the street the whole building exploded, the force of it pushed everyone in the area to the ground. Just then there was a brief flash of light.

The janitor pulled himself up, he looked around but couldn't see Naomi. "Aaaw man, not again."

**The Watchers Ship:**  
Lena, James, Daniel and Naomi stepped out of the units. "Cool we did it, and I got rid of the creepy janitor," Naomi said.

"I'll not ask," Lena said.

"This is very strange, very strange indeed," Wesley muttered to himself.

James groaned, "oh please tell me that was the right building."

"Oh no it was, the game did end but just as the Enterprise and us were about to collide with it," Wesley said.

"We were about to collide with it, why?" Daniel questioned.

"To be honest, we're not sure," Ligod replied.

"It gets worse. We're in orbit of a different planet to the one we saved," Wesley said.

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
In: "Astrometrix with a x again, to the bridge."

Tom shook his head as he tapped his commbadge, "yes?"

In: "We're not near that planet anymore. As soon as it ended we appeared nearby another planet."

"Yes we got that part, but where are we?" Tom asked.

In: "Checking."

"This just gets weirder and weirder.." Triah muttered.

In: "Hmm, we're in a system just nearby the Federation border."

"And weirder and weirder," Triah continued to mutter.

"Um, what?" Tom stuttered.

"You mean we're home again?" Jessie questioned.

In: "Kinda, we just need to go forward a bit."

"Cool, where should I head too?" Bryan asked.

"Well Earth I suppose, how long will it take?" Tom replied.

Triah turned back to her station, "about a week."

"Wait, the other ship came with us right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah they did," Triah replied.

"Well that's ok then, mostly," Jessie said.

**Voyager, the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was in the middle of another cup of coffee when Q appeared in the middle of the room. Startled she spilt some of the coffee down her uniform.

"Hello Kathy," he said.

Kathryn just glared, "look what you made me do."

Q clicked his fingers, her uniform became clean again. "I even refilled the cup for you."

"Thanks, I can only hope that your son has gone home now," Kathryn said.

"As a matter of fact he has, but it took some persuading. He now has an infatuation with those two half Liger females," Q said.

Kathryn shook her head, "typical."

"Yes," Q said. "Now as for the payment. I have found a gate nearby, it has the co-ordinates you need already programmed in." He handed a PADD to her, "just go there and you'll find it."

Kathryn glanced at the PADD, "I take it other attempts didn't work."

"You'll be surprised at how much wormholes don't work these days," Q said.

Kathryn keyed in something on her computer, "Janeway to Bridge. I'm sending some co-ordinates to you, head there warp seven."

In: "Yes ma'am."

In: "May I ask where we're going?"

"No, but if you must know, it's another gate all ready for us to use," Kathryn replied. She stood up and headed for her door.

"Now Kathryn one more thing," Q said.

Kathryn turned around, "what?"

"I want you to give a message to Lena, just tell her she's doing very well," Q replied.

Kathryn looked confused, "uh, who's doing very well?"

Q smiled, "my student of course. Just tell her, she'll understand." He disappeared.

Kathryn stepped out of the room, "how long until we reach the co-ordinates?"

"Not long, about an hour," Jodie replied. She looked confused, "wait a minute, that's not right."

"What's not right?" Andrea questioned.

"That doesn't look like a gate to me," Jodie replied.

"Can we get a visual from Astrometrics?" Chakotay asked.

"I think so, standby," Jodie replied.

Andrea sighed, "it's probably just another prank Q has made for us."

"I doubt it," Kathryn said.

"There got it, putting it up on the viewscreen," Jodie said.

Everyone stared at the viewscreen in shock.

"Oh my god," Kathryn said.

******THE END******


End file.
